In Their Element
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Just a bit of 11/River fluff, R&R if you like.


In Their Element

Synopsis: Just a bit of fluff featuring River and the Doctor. The Doctor decides he and River should truly enjoy some time together, without Rory and Amy tagging along for the ride.

Chapter 1-The Rainforest

The Doctor and River were sleeping side by side in the TARDIS, savoring each other's company. He had recalled something River had told him earlier during their adventures and near death experiences.

'I have always wanted to see the Rainforest.', she said, wistfully. It seemed a little out of character for her, but River adored nature, no matter what planet it was located on. She had heard that the jungles in South America rivaled any other in the Universe. The Doctor, admittedly, adored gardens himself and relished a chance to be among wild creatures, unlike those tragic beasts caged in at zoos. He never much fancied zoos, anyway.

After a hearty English breakfast, the Doctor and River were prepared to head to Brazil. With a few turns of the knob here and buttons pushed there, the Doctor had entered his coordinates.

'Where are we heading to this time, sweetie ? Somewhere romantic I hope.', River stated, not realizing how accurate she had been in her assessment.

'Just wait and see River. I think you will be chuffed to bits once we arrive.', The Doctor replied as he wound his arm around River's curvaceous figure and held her tight.

'Hang on, it's about to get a bit bumpy !', he exclaimed as the TARDIS hurtled through time and space, hitting air pockets on its re-entry into Earth. The landing was smooth as they reappeared out of the wormhole the Doctor created. The TARDIS materialized and it was safe to step out and into the lushness of nature. Boldly, the Doctor ventured out, River's hand in his.

'Come on ! No one here but us and of course, the animals !', he said excitedly, his avidness akin to that of a child. She hadn't seen him that happy for a great long while, and seeing his mischevious grin was contageous. Before long any worries or irrational fears she would've been experiencing in her secret hearts was long gone.

Chapter 2-Communing With Nature

Much like a naturalist, the Doctor began looking for a safe place to set up camp and remembered information he had gleaned from various books on flora and fauna that were edible and which could be fatal. They wouldn't be in harms way here, since both of them would be sleeping in trees to avoid jaguars prowling the jungles at night. The Doctor had set up camp so rapidly that River hadn't become aware of it until she turned around.

'What now ? It seems everything is all prepared for the night.', she said, astutely.

'Well deduced, Watson. I think we should walk around a bit, get cozy with our surroundings. This whole place is wondrous, and positively surreal ! I can't wait to explore it !', The Doctor said as River followed close behind them.

The Doctor had a pith helmet for just such an occassion and he looked very reminiscent of Panama Jack or Professor Livingstone. She chuckled lightly and the Doctor squeezed her hand affectionately.

'I know what that little giggle was all about, little missy.', he said, tellingly as he pulled her closer. They were heading toward the edge of a river where thousands of butterflies would be congregating. The morphos flew expectantly around him, as if they were forming a halo around his head and one lit on his heart as well as on River. Soon, they were covered in butterflies !

'Goodness, they must think we're flowers !', River exclaimed happily as one of the morphos tickled her nose haplessly. They soon flew away and the sound of buzzing wings could be heard. Right in front of their eyes, two hummingbirds hovered, undisturbed. The Doctor slowly raised his arm and opened his palm, thinking maybe they would alight upon it. River stared in awe at what she was seeing. Truly she had never seen someone with such animal magnetism, and her own was rather strong itself. Unphased, the birds landed in his palm and stayed for a while before jolting upward and stopping just short of his cheek. With that the two hummingbirds kissed him. He laughed.

'Did you just see that, my darling ? Those magnificent creatures granted me the finest gift any animal can give.', he said, in reverence. The birds didn't forget to do the same for River before they disappeared. It was getting late and the two were becoming tired, so they slept in the hammocks the Doctor had fashioned out of bent limbs and leaves. It would hold them both and keep them from predators in the night. He was certain whatever ability he had over the animals there would be handy if one of the predators got out of line.

Chapter 3-A Bit of a Swim

After preparing a large repast for breakfast, the Doctor fancied a swim under the waterfall nearby. He had already stripped himself of all his clothing and was savoring the chilly waters running down his body. He shouted for joy as he swam in the cool refreshing waters. River wasn't phased seeing him in his natural state. In fact, his nakedness was all the more beautiful to her.

'What are you waiting for, darling ? The water's fine ! Come join me !', the Doctor hollered after her. Without even thinking twice, River had undressed and dove into the skin-tickling waters before her, catching up with him. Before they knew it the two of them were passionately kissing, caressing and petting each other. He playfully chased her out of the water and into the TARDIS where they made love vigorously, hotly and in every room that could be found.

'Gods, that was astronomical. You are uncanny, no, out-of-this world.', River said, catching her breath as the Doctor snuggled close with her, his head upon her chest. He could hear her heartbeats racing as sweat beaded her gorgeous forehead.

'I had nearly forgotten how explosive sex could be. The moments afterward are just as incredible. I love you so, my darling.', The Doctor whispered as he kissed River's forehead and noticed River was already fast asleep. One day, they would have a beautiful son or daughter of their own. The Doctor began to wonder what sort of child this Time Lord or Lady would become, the suitors he would have to beat off with a stick and openness he would recieve from his parents whatever race, creed or belief once he was married and helping people all across the galaxy in his way. None of that seemed to be important at the present though. Just having River in his embrace, the currency between them crackling, humming, making their hair stand up on end. She moved her head to his chest and sighed blissfully as the two were bathed in the sapphire moonlight from the rooftop of the TARDIS. He played with her curly hair and watched it stick to his hand and chuckled lightly.

'What is so funny ?', River said, inquisitively.

'Static electricity. I know it has happened before between the two of us, but it never fails to amuse and bedazzle me.', The Doctor said as he snickered a bit, and yawned. All of that lovemaking had made both him and River tired.

'I love you, sweetie.', River said, tenderly in the Doctor's ear. She had waited such a long time simply to be with him again and her patience had certainly paid off bountifully. The Doctor noticed that River had already fallen into a deep sleep and he draped his arm over the curve of her hips, lightly brushing them with his hand. She was so smooth, soft, velveteen, much like a rose. Her essense was that of rose, peppermint and a hint of honeysuckle that tickled his nose but lulled him into sleep as he could sense a new lifeforce being introduced to River's body. She wouldn't show any signs of pregnancy for weeks, but that golden glow and the warmth she bore was something truly magnificent, life changing and stunning to behold.

Epilogue 

Eventually, the Doctor and River left their little slice of paradise, having locked away the memory in their minds forever. They had enjoyed each other's company intensely and felt relief in having not to worry about fighting any monsters or villains for another day. The little one coming into the world would have that onus to bear as well, but somehow the Doctor knew he wouldn't mind, because he was already connected with the energy inside this forming child. He would name her Idris Rose if female, William Rory. Both names were remarkably grand and he had visions of greatness whether the infant was male or female. All that mattered is that the infant had 10 fingers and 10 toes and was perfectly healthy. Other than that, the tenderness; the closeness that the couple shared was finer than a stroll on New New New New New New New New New New New New New York on New Earth.

The End


End file.
